


Out Of War

by EmeraldFondue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ashes, Blood, Death, F/M, Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was born out of war. In a world made of fire and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of War

Their love was born out of war. Blood and dirt build and held each of their frames together. It was pain and death that forged the iron link that was unlike any other on the battlefield. They could draw strength from it. Strength that kept them going; day and night. Captivity and torture meant nothing if they could just catch a glimpse of each other. It didn't matter what happened to them or what they had to do. Love and war permitted everything. The only face they knew of each other was covered in warpaint and ashes.

Octavia and Lincoln started out at different corners but ended up in the core of everything; trying to make their way to the other side. Eventually they would run past each other. Once again they'd be in opposing worlds. But for now they had a place that they could share. A small moment in rapidly fading and ever changing times. A deep breath of fresh air. The only ray of sunshine that was left. 

They danced on the rim of loss and heart attacks. Not a second passed in which spears didn't shot through flesh and bullets pierced bodies faster than light. The others scars ached harder than their own. Not for a single moment could they rest, knowing that death was only one draw of breath away. They fought until their legs gave in. The only way they knew to stop was complete defeat. Hesitation to put themselves into open fire was absurd to them, as it meant that their love could last just a second longer; take in one more breath and one last look at the sky. 

Their world was fire and death. Mud and coal. Poison and blood. The end lured around every corner and death was so certain that they could be mistaken for ghosts. The world was made up of cracks and broken pieces. What they had thought to know about the ground wasn't true. And the only song that reached their ears were screams of war and cries of pain.   
  
Comfort did not exist. Not for anyone.   
  
War was all that was left. But hope lasted in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts (in maybe a bit of an odd writing style, not sure about that, but this is how it left my brain so uh, tell me what you think!) on linctavia, maybe a little critique even as I fear that they won't last in season 3. But i like them together, okay, it's just that they have only ever seen the other one in the middle of chaos. They never had a quite moment (not one that lasted anyways lol) and yeah ... that's why I'm afraid that this won't last forever.


End file.
